Fallen Angels Descend
by LordPlagus777
Summary: Panty thought she'd killed that ghost, why she hearing voices?...
1. Oh Wicked Spirit Born of a Lost Soul

**Fallen Angels Descend**

A dark creature strode down the street. He had the figure of an average well built person, but anyone could tell by his appearance that he was indeed anything but human. The wisps of black drifting off his outline made him feel like some sort spectral entity. Many of the people who passed by this strange creature fell into a sort of mad seizure. Some ran, some didn't even hear it coming, while some unsuspecting passerbys went into a convulsion just because of the presence of this black figure.

"Hey, you over there!" said a female voice from behind, fitting as much contempt as she could into the sentence. It would be enough to provoke anyone it was directed at.

The figure turned slowly revealing its extremely thin but red eyes. It had a smile as thin as its eyes, curled into a mad smile, and a flame emitting from its crown in a flame like fashion. Whatever formed its body was in the shape of a nice suit, although it was nowhere near fabric-like in existence. Only a red outline marked the vague sketch of the suit, colored just as black as the rest of its body.

Behind him were two girls in a pink jeep. One was a blonde standing over the windshield of the Humvee, one foot on top of the hood of the car and the other on the shotgun seat. The other was at the wheel, whose extremely long hair was darkish blue on the outside and a shocking pink under. The pink leaked though the blue in some parts of the hair in a fashionable manner. She was wearing clothes you would typically find on a maid or a Goth Lolita.

"You look pretty normal for a stupid ghost!" the blonde sneered. "You're not so tough are you?" She continued to taunt.

"Hey, Panty, check it out." The dark haired girl pointed at the side of the car. One of the bystanders that had passed too close to the ghost was recovering from his seizure. Still shaken he attempted to get back on his feet using the side of the Humvee as support.

"Oi, geek boy!" called out Panty as she waved. The dark haired girl pushed open the car door knocking over the orange haired boy as he tried to get up.

"Careful Stocking, you'll get 'geek' all over See Through" Panty said referring to the Humvee.

"What a surprise, we didn't expect you to show up" Stocking said sarcastically to the boy stepping out of the jeep and slamming the door shut.

"What's this? An angel?" The ghost shrieked. "Interesting, I've never been into an angel before" It said rubbing its chin.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Panty said in disgust.

"That's not it Panty!" the boy cried, "he can go into your head and mess with your mind! He can read into your deepest secrets and drive you insane!"

"Secrets?" asked Stocking, backing off at the thought of having her secrets violated.

"Ha!" Panty laughed "That's it? That's some weak shit you think you can beat us by reading our minds? Cover me Stocking!" Panty said arrogantly while pulling down her panties which transfigured into a gun, much to the orange haired boy's delight. Stocking also pulled off her stockings which turned into a pair of diamond swords. She prepared herself rather unwillingly.

"I'll be borrowing Brief for a moment" she added picking up the boy by the collar as he was distracted by Panty's stripping.

"It's not that simple, he's actually stronger than he looks! Wait!" Brief yelled. "What're you-"

Panty then dashed full speed straight at the ghost.

"Show me your secrets!" The ghost cackled spreading his hands toward Panty as he was enveloped in black smoke. The clouds of black propelled themselves at her.

"Go, Geek Boy!" Panty shouted, using Brief as a shield. She repelled the clouds with Brief, who shrieked as he was mentally tormented by the ghost's attack as soon as the clouds hit him. Throwing the useless shield aside Panty then pointed her gun at the ghost and fired a few shots which were deflected by the black smoke enveloping the ghost.

"Shit! Go Stocking!" Panty yelled over Brief's whimpering in the background.

Stocking jumped over Panty with her double swords and attempted to cut through the black clouds. At first it seemed to be cutting through, but the clouds resisted the blade and Stocking was subjected to the psycho attack. With a scream of pain Stocking fell onto the pavement immobile, her swords useless at her side. The ghost laughed in delight.

"Interesting! Just what I expected from an angel." It rasped. "Now for you! Reveal your secrets!"

The smoke was directed at Panty. There was too much to escape it, dodging was impossible.

"Over my dead fucking body!" Panty attacked once again, ignoring the smoke that was about to cover her from all sides, gun ready and pointed straight at the ghost.

"It's over!" the ghost laughed.

Panty was encased in the fog right as she was about to come into contact with the ghost.

"Resistance?" The ghost said in curiosity as Panty was fighting against the smoke, making a hole and tying to pry it open with her gun and free hand only a few centimeters away from her target. Growling in effort while resisting the smoke and forcing the opening wider Panty was almost at her limit.

"You're about to crack!" The ghost jeered as he kept his red eyes fixed on Panty's struggling expression. Then, Panty had forced the opening wide enough to point her gun again right between the ghost's eyes. The ghost who was gloating moments ago was frowning.

"Let's see who comes first!" Panty sneered "My gun, or your weak smoke!"

Panty was just about to pull the trigger, but the smoke had broke through the moment she had focused the smallest amount of attention onto shooting her gun. The smoke covered every inch of her except her arm which still had the gun fixed on the ghost's forehead. For a second Panty's grip loosened on the gun and that she had lost. The ghost had broken into her head at point blank. The ghost savored its victory to come but staggered back as if it was in some sort of pain.

"What is this?" The ghost shrieked in disgust. "It's full of nothing but… but…" it said grabbing handfuls of his hair like flames on his head.

"That's right…" said a voice from behind. It was, Stocking ready to fight, dizzy from the attack but with enough stamina left to have both swords back in her possession. "Panty's head is filled with nothing but sex and guys."

"That is unheard of!" The ghost roared.

Stocking then used her swords to cut through the smoke wrapped around Panty. Her grip tightened on her gun once again she covered she short distance between her and the ghost in one swift step and jammed the barrel into ghost's midsection. Breathing heavily from previously exhausting herself she managed to say.

"Repent!" She commanded before rapidly taking shots with all the strength she had left.

Still recovering from going too deep into Panty's mind, the ghost was powerless to defend himself and evaporated into black fumes, his final scream of fury echoing down the street.

"I'm not hearing any bells." Stocking said taking a seat in the jeep to rest. The people that were affected by the ghost were recovering, gathering around See Through to take a good look at Panty and Stocking.

"I was sure I killed it." Panty said, her gun transformed back into clothing which she put back on (with some applause from the crowd).

"What do we do with him?" Stocking asked pointing at Brief while putting her stockings back on.

"He can help himself." Panty said before looking back to check for any traces of the ghost. "That's strange… Still no bells."

"Forget about it." Stocking said, it's probably one of those fake ghosts.

"Still… too strong to be the average fake ghost." Panty said unsurely. "Eh, forget about it…"

"Quick, we need to get back; my special hot chocolate is going to cool." Stocking said impatiently starting up the jeep.

Panty shrugged and jumped into See Through. Stocking immediately made a U-turn and drove off leaving an unconscious Brief in the dust.

"My head feels like crap." Panty groaned rubbing her forehead.

The car swerved and nearly hit another car on the opposite lane.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, feeling a little dizzy…" Stocking replied.

"Don't overdo it." Panty said leaning back into her seat. "You're gonna get us both killed."

The two went up to their rooms as soon as they got home to recover from the fight. Ignoring Garter and his many questions about why the bell hadn't went off and why Brief wasn't answering his phone calls.

Panty lay on her bed completely naked as she does on a regular occasion, today however she was alone. Garter wouldn't let her off so easily for ignoring him. Dizzy and light headed from the fight, Panty couldn't stand Garter shouting through the door demanding that she tell him about what happened while she was trying to get some rest. She wondered if she should tell him to ask Stocking instead. No, too many words. The answer should be short and give Garter everything he needs to leave her alone. Deciding it was only right to do so; Panty gathered enough strength for a round trip from her bed to the door and spared a single answer to all of Garter's questions.

"Fuck off." She spat before slamming the door in his face.


	2. In Limbo Recieve Judgement From

Feeling satisfied with herself Panty returned under the covers of her bed and decided to drift off into sleep where she dreamed about men and whatever fantasies that occurred in her in her dreams.

"That was great!" Panty sighed after having finished with the last few guys that had decided to offer themselves to her. "I can do this all night!"

The luxury bedroom was littered with an uncountable number of spent guys. Unfortunately this good dream was about to end, familiar black smoke had begun to fill the floor of the bedroom that she had always enjoyed herself in whenever she dreamed. It took her quite a while to notice as she was taking a short rest before her next.

"Eh? What is this supposed to be?" She asked peering over the edges of a fuzzy, pink, heart shaped, bed several times too large to be measured as a king size. The fog had filled the room completely and it was getting hard for panty to make out any part of the room. From the depths of the smog there was a sort of mischievous laughter.

"So it's you! Come back for a second round eh?" Panty yelled into the mist feeling around the bed for her Panties. "I didn't get to finish up last time, so I'm glad you… CAME!" she had grabbed a pair of underpants and did a fast draw into the fog where the laughing had originated. Instead of her usual ghost exterminating headshot a measly stream of pellets issued from the plastic barrel of a children's water gun toy.

"Fuck…" she cursed as she threw away the useless pair of boxers that had belonged to one of her evening partners. "C'mon! Bring it!" She provoked raising her fists and punching through the smoke trying to hit the ghost.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am in no condition to fight." The ghost said with regret. "But do not worry, I admit my defeat."

"Where the hell are them Heavens at? No ghost gets a free ride from Panty! Pay up!" Panty said giving up trying to fight the ghost and instead leaning back on her pillow; legs crossed with her hand outstretched awaiting her coins.

"It is obvious that I cannot, for I do not have a physical body." The ghost explained.

"No shit, you're a ghost." Panty sneered. "Cut to the chase, you're putting me behind I have men lined up outside waiting their turn."

"As you wish…" said the voice from within the smoke. Panty waited to find out what exactly the ghost was here to do. Moments later, the smoke thickened, it was getting harder for Panty to breathe.

"Ugh, what the hell is this?" she asked as she struggled for breath.

"See what I see…" Cackled the ghost as Panty was slowly lost consciousness.

There was a small echo of a familiar sound.

_Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck…_

Panty felt herself hit solid ground. On the floor ensnared by her sheets she soon realized that she was choking herself with the tangled mass. Forcing the sheets off herself she got to her feet lightheaded and noticed that she had just woken up from the dream.

_Chuck, chuck, chuck…_

The noise continued.

"Shut up Chuck!" Panty yelled at the green dog that sat stupidly at her feet.

_Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck…_

Irritated, she picked it up and strangled it with all the strength in her fingers. It was obvious that it was impossible for Chuck to make any kinds of noises with the amount of force Panty was applying on his neck. Its eyes were popping and limbs inflated like a sort of stress toy there was no movement from his mouth. Yet the harder Panty squeezed the noise got worse.

_Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!_

"ARGH!" Panty screamed harnessing the last source of energy in her body, her rage, she dealt one last squeeze to Chuck's neck, it broke with a crack and the noise stopped abruptly.

...

"The **fuck** was that?…" Panty sighed, opening the window and chucking Chuck outside.

She rubbed her head, something felt different. She tried hard to remember the dream, but all that was left was the echoing sound of Chuck's barking that he had never made.

"Forget about it…" She said to herself while checking the clock; it was late in the morning. Garter has breakfast prepared at this time of the day. Panty decided it was only right to eat after skipping dinner to sleep the previous day. She went down into the dining room where Stocking was seated at the table. Garter came from the kitchen with a place loaded with pancakes and some sort of black syrup. Panty got herself a plate and sat herself down opposite Stocking who had just begun shoveling sugar into her morning tea.

_One spoon, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…_

"Look Stocking, I know you love to put sugar in your tea to the point where it's flowing out of your cup, but you don't have to count every spoon." Panty said plopping an oversized pancake onto her plate.

"I wasn't counting." Stocking said taking a sip, satisfied with the flavor.

"I heard you." Panty replied, wondering if Stocking was being sarcastic.

"What did you hear?" She asked.

"You were counting." Panty said with her mouthful.

"I didn't say a thing." Stocking said.

Not wanting to waste her time keeping this conversation up, Panty continued to quietly chew her food. After finishing her breakfast, she threw her plate in the sink and let out a large belch as she crossed the dining room.

_Pig_

Panty turned right around at Stocking. Who was taking a long sip out of her tea and couldn't have possibly made that remark. She was unsure if she had heard correctly. Remembering Chuck she started to wonder if she was hearing things. She once again tried to forget and went back up to her room to dress.

Panty enjoyed the first few minutes of her walk outside. Feeling cooped up inside the house for some reason she had the urge to enjoy some fresh air and with enough luck she just might find a nice guy or two. This peace of mind only lasted up until she had left the front yard and was going down the sidewalk in the suburban area.

_Look over there, it's that slut. What was her name? Oh yeah, Panty or something stupid like that. She has some nerve, stripping in public whenever she feels like it…_

Panty was about to blow a blood vessel. It was a girl from school who passed right by as if she hadn't noticed her.

"I would've killed that bitch right then and there if…" Panty growled under her breath remembering the last remark she had heard and the fact that she would just look insane suddenly trying to murder someone who hadn't even matched eyes with her in the middle of broad daylight.

Hands balled into a fist and nails digging into her palm, she tried her very best to keep going in a straight line down the street and swore to snuff her out her in school when nobody was around to vent out as much frustration as she could.

"Damn it!" She yelled out loud so that a kid riding his bike fell off.

_Whoa! What's with onee-chan?_

She was definitely hearing voices alright, she could tell that much. She only hears voices of specific people that she's near. It can't possibly be…

"Hey Panty!" a masculine voice called from behind.

"What?" Panty answered ruder than she had intended. "Oh, it's you." realizing that a hot football jock needed her attention. Not being able to remember his name, she believed that she was set for this afternoon.

"Wanna get something to drink?" he asked obviously trying to impress her.

_Go ahead, say yes._

Panty decided to go with the voice.

"Sure, I'm not busy today." Panty permitted taking his arm.

_ Nice, since I couldn't get Chrissy to come, she's a good enough replacement for today. I remember we did it the last time. Even though I got a good around out of her I think she's loose from all the guys she's been banging…_

Panty's blood pressure went up so fast it put Einstein's theory to shame. She immediately took his arm and unleashed a grappling move backed with a thousand angels' fury, breaking the guy's spine and the cement of the side walk underneath it, slamming him into the ground with immeasurable force that shook the earth around them. Removing her panties as she jumped on top of the jock, she roughly fitted the entire barrel into his nostril, stretching it beyond its natural limits.

"SAY THAT AGAIN ASSHOLE!" Panty roared ramming her gun even further down his nose. The jock screamed in agony.

"I'M LOOSE AM I? YOU THINK I'M LOOSE? I'M NOT LOOSE, YOU'RE FUCKING SMALL, THAT'S THE PROBLEM! YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT SHIT AREN'T YOU?"

The jock did not question the logic of how Panty knew what he was thinking. On the brink being destroyed and the searing pain in his back and nose he reacting on his animal instincts.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M SORRY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

And the rest was history…


	3. the Garb of the Holy Virgin

Panty had decided to head toward the park after her moment of physical brutality. Head still buzzing with irritation she sat down on a bench in the more deserted parts of the park. It was obvious that she could hear what other people were thinking. That thought had occasionally come into her head in the past. Never did she expect it to cause such a headache. She looked around her area and checked if anyone was there to make sure had a decent moment of rest. She closed her eyes and laid sideways on the bench with her legs crossed.

She could hear the sounds of the birds chirping, whether they were doing it in their heads or doing so out loud, she could clearly hear them. Nevertheless it was a pleasant sound and made a mental note to keep Chuck out of the house for as long and she can hear thoughts, she didn't expect for her peace of mind to be interrupted so soon.

_Is she about to sleep?_

She knew this voice. It was coming from the bushes behind her.

_Such a beautiful sight._

Panty slowly removed her panties and prepared to chase the person behind the bush out of her presence.

_She's stirring in her sleep. I never would have expected this side of her. Taking a nap in the park… eh? Where'd she go?_

"Breathing down your neck!" Panty screamed at the stalker after sneaking behind him.

Brief whelped in surprise and quickly made a dash on all fours away from Panty. However, Panty had prepared an anti escape measure. Two fingers hooked on the waistband of his briefs, Panty performed a hanging wedgie and with one arm, effortlessly lifted him up to eye level so they were both face to face.

"H-Hello, Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-" Brief tried his best to pretend it was just coincidence that they had met in a deserted area of the park.

"What are you doing here?" Panty asked sternly.

"I was j-just, uh... scanning the bush with my PKE meter!" he stammered, painfully attempting to extract a sort of vacuum head connected to a large device he wore around like a backpack. Despite the tightness of his nether regions, he tried his best and pointed it at the bush but unfortunately they were in an empty area in the park and it was impossible for any kind of disturbance to be detected. The PKE meter might as well have been off.

Panty stared at the lifeless meter giving Brief this chance to explain himself. Brief was sweating at this point. His excuse had no validity behind it whatsoever.

"Looking for ghost? Just what kind of trail did you follow to come to this ghostless location of all places? I think it's clean here thank you." Panty said pulling Brief even higher by his underwear.

"Yes! It is clean, nothing here! I better get, on, my, way." Brief struggled to escape Panty's wedgie.

At that moment Panty had an idea. It was indeed strange that she had the powers to hear other people's thoughts, if so would it be possible to read them instead?

"Hey geek boy."

"Y-yes Panty, what is it?" Brief asked straining to think of a good position that might lessen the pain of suspension by underwear.

"Can you do me a favor?" Panty asked.

"Sure, anything." Brief replied his voice pitch now rising.

Panty smirked lifting Brief even higher and hanging him on a nearby fence post. She then massaged her head and prepared to read Brief's mind.

"Why did you come to this park today?" Panty asked knowing that the PKE excuse was a lie from the beginning.

"I came here scanning for ghosts. My PKE meter went off and I followed it here. I've told you before." Brief replied again.

Panty stared at Brief expecting a voice and indeed she did hear it.

_I followed Panty to the park again so I can watch her_

"Gross…" Panty recoiled backing off from Brief. "But ah well… Let's continue."

Panty paused to think up a good question.

"Where do you stash your porn mags at home?" She asked failing to resist leaking a sneer.

"W-why would you? I don't have any!" Brief stuttered and he swung from side to side from the fence post."

_What's going on with all these questions? What does Panty want from me?_

Panty realized that she couldn't read thoughts as well as she can hear them. Then again she thought about the little incident she had with the jock a white ago and how she got totally different thoughts after she had touched him. Was physical contact necessary?

As Brief was struggling to undo himself down from the fencepost Panty walked up and lifted his chin with her hand. Brief turned a bright red.

_They're at the bottom most drawer under all my underwear..._

Panty was flooded with thoughts from Brief's subconscious. She let go after a moment unable to handle the increasingly nauseating thoughts as she went deeper and deeper into his secrets.

"Too much information…" Panty gagged shaking the thoughts out of her head. She got herself together, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Thanks, I got what I wanted."

"What you wanted?" Brief asked swaying with the wind face still pink from the physical (emotional, or any other kind of) contact he had shared with Panty that wasn't painful.

"I'll be off then… And about **that**." Panty said turning back.

"W-what?" Brief said.

"No chance in hell." Panty spat before walking off.

"Wait! Get me down first! What do you mean no chance? Panty? Hey!" Brief called until his underwear tore. He fell face first into the soil. At least he was finally released from the wedgie.

So that was it, Panty could read minds as well as hear them. This was excellent. Think ofall the possibilities. She could read people's minds and learn their secrets and she can also… she can also…

"Then again… what **can** I do beside find out people's secrets?" Panty thought but couldn't come up with a good answer. All she wanted to do at the time was to start reading people's personal information. Learn all the dirty things about them and have a good laugh or use it to her advantage. Is there any better way to use this ability?

"Well fuck it, I have it now, I should go enjoy myself." Panty cheered and ran off towards downtown.

With the power to read minds you would expect someone like Panty to at least do something more productive like stealing passwords or information of the similar kind to use it to her advantage. She makes it obvious that she would rather ask men for their penis sizes and then read their minds to confirm the claim. She had nothing else better to do.

"Hey hey! Are you good in bed?" Panty asked a guy persuasively.

"You kidding? I'm the best!" he said gloatingly.

"Is that so?

"Why don't I show you?" he asked as Panty read his mind.

"Maybe next time Cherry-kun." Panty sneered as she dumped the guy and left him hanging.

Panty continued her search for her worthy man. As it progressed Panty only became more exerted and fed up. Every guy was the same as the one before, if not worse and more of a wimp

"What the fuck is wrong with the men in this town? I've met at least fifty this afternoon and they're all a bunch of short stacks!" Panty growled as she stomped down the lamp lit street back home.

For the second night straight it appears that she won't be having a man in bed with her. Feeling hopeless she turned the last corner before her house came into view. The part of the town was uninhabited, the streets were empty and it was silent except for the flickering of the street lights and the occasional sounds of people in their homes.

_She's been going at it all day, I was so sure she'd come home with a guy. Instead she just leaves without eve__n making an effort_

Panty walked over to the nearest trash can and kicked it to its side.

"Augh!" Brief cried as his head popped out from the top end of the bin along with the many filthy contents within.

"Stalking me again aren't you?" Panty asked.

"H-how did you find me? I was perfectly hidden!" Brief asked, abandoning any excuse he had involving the PKE meter.

"Even if you're covered in all this trash I could still whiff your geekness from a mile away phimosis boy." Panty said without her usual spice.

Panty put one foot on the trash can, looked up at the sky and sighed.

"You know Brief." Panty said.

"Yes Panty?" Brief asked enjoying his view into Panty's skirt from below in his trash can.

"I've realized something about you."

"R-really?" Brief said hopefully.

"I've been with at least fifty guys today. You're just like them." Panty sighed.

Brief remembered all the handsome studs that Panty had went through his afternoon, immediately his heart lifted. God help Brief understand that Panty didn't mean what he thought. Panty looked down at him and smiled.

"No matter how many I've been with they were..."

Brief listened in with his full attention; to engrave this moment into his memory. Most definitely leaning for a confession, did he finally win the lottery? He finished Panty's sentence to fit his fantasies.

_Not as good as I am?_

Thus ended Panty's original intentions of sparing Brief the stress she had piled up for the day, in short, she snapped.

"They were..." Panty growled, steam shooting out of her nostrils. Brief suddenly felt the need to change his underwear once again.

"NO!" She screamed at top of her lungs as she made the first stomp on the trash can which caved in with a crunch.

"BETTER!" She stomped again a second time.

"THAN!" A third time she brought her foot down and stomped on the bin as well as shattering Brief's hopes, dreams, and expectations with her high heels.

"YOU!" she made a sharp final kick to the side of the trash can. The force sending it rolling well down the street and over the horizon despite how disfigured it was. Brief's cries of shock and pain echoing from within.

Panty felt light headed but considerably relieved of her stress. As she went down the path across the front yard in the direction of her house, she fell into a light melancholy at the realization that she was doomed to a city where all the men might as well be Brief.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	4. Cleansed of Worldly Impurities

"I'm back." Panty called into the house.

"Welcome back." Garter called from the kitchen.

Panty could smell dinner cooking. She was just about to cross the living room to the stairs when she was stopped by an idea.

_Read Garter's mind..._

The voice spoke in her head.

"That is genius." Panty smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oi Garter! Making dinner?"

"Yes I am, making my special Black Beef Stew." Garter answered stirring the contents of a huge pot.

Panty stood next to Garter in front of the pot.

"Everything you make is special." Panty said apathetically.

"They are aren't they?" Garter said.

"In name." Panty joked.

Panty was just making playful banter in order to hear a thought, but she hasn't heard any from Garter yet. Panty concentrated really hard on the side of Garter's head. She had learned from all the thought reading today that doing so makes it easier.

"What's wrong? Is the smell getting to ya? Getting hungry?" Garter teased after seeing Panty strain. He stirred the stew seductively in a slow clockwise motion while boastfully smiling at Panty and raising an eyebrow.

Why? What could it be? Is it because he's a reverend? No, that had nothing to do with it, but Panty can't be too sure. Exhausted from straining too hard Panty decided to call it quits and turned to leave.

"Don't go now! I'll give you a sample!" Garter laughed as she left the kitchen.

"Fuck your soup." Panty retorted.

"Is it because it's black?" Garter joked one last time before she disappeared around the doorway.

The soup was ready in a few minutes. Garter called Stocking down to eat. Panty was already in the living room so she was the first to arrive at the dinner table. Stocking sat down carrying her usual plate of cake which she was in the middle of. Garter came into the kitchen wearing cooking mitts, carrying the pot, and setting it down on a coaster in the middle of the table. After pouring, and serving everyone a bowl, Garter himself sat down, everyone prayed and began eating.

Panty looked intently down the table at Garter.

"Damn priest, c'mon think something so can hear you." Panty thought to herself while eating. "What're ya? Retarded? Got no thoughts? But it'd be fucking crazy if his afro blocks out mind reading. What the hell is he laughing at?"

Garter noticed Panty giving him funny looks. He smiled as he watched Panty refill her bowl after shoveling the last of her stew into her mouth. Without knowing, she had finished her whole share and starting another before Garter and Stocking finished half of their own. Garter put a spoon of his stew into his mouth, sucked the spoon clean, faked an expression of utmost pleasure while licking his lips, and insultingly winked at Panty who furiously squirted hot sauce into her second bowl with her head down in shame.

"Is there something between you two?" Stocking asked eating at a steady pace.

"Nothing." Garter snickered.

"Nothing..." Panty grumbled.

Panty ate quietly for the rest of the dinner, pretending that Garter didn't exist. He's one of the the people she was glad she couldn't hear the thoughts of. Stocking however...

That was it. She had read the thoughts of over fifty people today, and heard the thoughts of at least a hundred. None of which were the least bit interesting, but sitting right in front of her was a n unexplored sugar mine of thoughts Panty would kill to dig through. It was however, seemingly impossible to do so by simply listening. So far everything Panty had heard from Stocking had been insult after insult for an uncountable number of reasons. All the more reason for Panty to flip through her secrets. The stupid goth, did she really think she would get off easy insulting Panty? "Never!" Panty slammed her spoon down on the table.

"What." Stocking asked but Panty ignored her and left to put her bowl in the sink.

"But how?" Panty asked herself.

The task was damn near impossible. In order to read minds you need to touch the bare skin of the person you're trying to read. Stocking's always wearing that goth attire exposing nothing but her hands and face. It would be too suspicious asking to hold her hand for an extended period of time. Panty wanted to have as much time as she needed to look around. She was sure she needed at least a few hours to be satisfied. As Panty got to her room and took out a beat up shoebox out from under the bed. After opening it, she rummaged through the contents emptying out condoms, XXX magazines and junk of the similar sort onto her floor.

"There it is.' Panty pulled out an old key under all the stuff that had come out of the box.

Panty went over her plan many times while laying on her bed. Tonight, while Stocking is sleeping, Panty will break into her room and read her mind. She had the key to her room, that solves the first hurdle. The second is if she can pull it off without waking her up or getting caught. She needs a way to **keep** Stocking asleep when she does it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she would be immobile if she does go as deep as she was planning to. It was quite simple, but before Panty knew it, it was already very late.

"Stocking should be finished with her goth blog and midnight snack. It's about time for her to be asleep." Panty thought to herself.

She waited about forty minutes to make sure Stocking was really asleep. She put on her panties and matching bra. Pumped up with adrenaline, she was about to experience a thrill she couldn't have achieved with any guy she could've brought in tonight. She left her room and begun to sneak down the dark hallway in the direction of Stocking's room.

_Who's that?_

The voice came from down the hall behind her.

_Gee I'm really lost now... I never would've expected it to be this spooky, or big._

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Panty thought as she back tracked to where the thought had originated.

There he was. Panty silently approached him from behind for the second time today. She covered his mouth and silenced his muffled screaming with a head lock.

_AH! Who is this? This smell... Panty?_

The struggling Brief calmed recognizing who is was. Keeping her arm firm around his neck Brief allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway to Panty's room. As soon as she passed the door frame to her room, she took Brief by the collar, threw him onto the bed and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Panty whispered harshly at Brief.

"Garter invited me over to stay the night! I was looking for the bathroom b-b-but I got lost!" Brief explained pulling Panty's covers up to his nose bracing himself for punishment.

Panty read Brief's mind to verify it. It was true. She thought Brief was stalking her again. He looked around Panty's room down onto the bed.

_P-Panty's bed!_

"Get off!" Panty finally yelled and Brief scrambled off the bed and fell face first onto the floor.

Panty took a deep breath while Brief continued to nervously view Panty's room. Looking out the window in deep thought, she considered the scenario before continuing with her mission. Brief was in her room and by no means will she allow him to be in here alone. There's not much time and she doesn't really know how long she was going to take to dive into Stocking mind.

"Hey Brief." Panty said.

"Yes? Panty?" Brief asked anxiously.

'There might be some use for you after all." Panty replied.

_ Right now, Panty dragged me into her room, it's late night, there are condoms on the floor, she doesn't have any other guy, and best of all, we're alone. *gulp*_

Brief sat on the floor nervously twiddling fingers. Panty was suppressing the urge to once again to beat the fantasies out of Brief. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Panty decided it was time to continue the mission, with Brief...

"Now I need you to shut the hell up, cause if you make any noise expect me to cut your throat with my bare fingernails before you even decide to make the sound." Panty warned.

She walked up to the door and unlocked it as quietly as she could, held her finger up to her lips, and beckoned brief to follow.

During the short trip down the hallway Panty decided it was best to block Brief's thoughts so she couldn't hear them, an ability she had just discovered due to the sheer necessity of it. It was not long before they were standing right outside of Stocking's door. Brief standing behind Panty, Panty inserted the key into the hole. She turned slowly and with a small click the door opened revealing a room with decorations as dark as the hallway, it was goth themed in short, Stocking's room of course.

The two tiptoed across the room closer to Stocking's circular bed. They were halfway across when suddenly there was a very loud buzzing noise that practically echoed across the room. After a few moments of scuffling in the dark, the buzzing had stopped. To Panty's relief Stocking merely stirred in her sleep.

She could see Brief on the floor in the dim moonlight from the curtains. Panty had a vibrator in her hand that she had switched off in the nick of time. Brief had slipped on it. She scowled and put her finger to her lips viciously holding back on the hissing. Brief swallowed and nodded frantically, getting to his feet, fearing punishment from Panty. They finished the other half of the trip from the door to Stocking's bedside without anything else happening.

"This it it." Panty's expression said.

"What are we doing here?" Brief's asked with his expression.

Panty felt around the floor and picked up a particularly large dildo. Staring blankly at it for a moment she handed it to Brief.

_What do expect me to do with this?_

Brief looked from the dildo to Panty then to the sleeping Stocking who upon closer inspection was wearing her black nightgown, face turning pink.

_You want me to_...

Panty made complex body language signals explaining to Brief what she wanted him to do, giving him the finger several times in the middle of the gestures, "Should Stocking ever wake up, knock her out with that dildo." Panty made motions of swinging a baseball bat.

_You're kidding!_

Panty pointed to herself and then at Stocking. She was about to begin reading her mind. The clueless Brief watched close by, dildo at the ready, no idea of what he was doing sneaking into Stocking's room with Panty, holding a dildo that most likely belonged to Stocking. Panty felt under Stocking's covers searching for her hand. She finally found it and gripped it. Focusing into reading her mind. It felt as if she was being sucked in. She submitted herself to the vacuum into Stocking's subconscious. It was a level of mind reading she hadn't experienced before.

"Jackpot..." Panty said as she fell deeper and deeper.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: The next chapter might take awhile. I need to plan out how Panty read's Stocking's mind and what comes after that. It's not like I don't have the story planned, there's just so many directions I can take this in. You guys are free to send me suggestions of what you want to see so I can take it into **consideration**. EX: I want this story to be a series of side stores, I want this to be a long story with a single long plot with deep characters, something somewhere in the middle of the two. All the more better if you're specific. If you think I should stfu and do it myself, I shall also accept that as an answer.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	5. Return to Heaven and Earth REPENT!

To Our Beloved Readers: Last Chapter of the story. There might be a few small holes plot wise, but if you tilt your head it'll come together enough to satisfy. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll do another story in the future. Look forward to a sequel(?)

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777

* * *

Panty found herself standing in a hallway. Various sorts of Gothic decorations throughout the place made it look like one long extension of Stocking's room. Going down the hallway there were many painting of sweets and cake Stocking liked to eat. At the end of the hall was a single door.

"This must be Stocking's mind." Panty assessed as she examined the setting. "But how do I read it? I haven't learned jack yet."

Panty assumed that she had to explore the hallway as one would explore the mind, figuratively speaking. She looked behind her in the direction opposite of the lone door. It led into an unknown blackness. She didn't have any intention of going towards a place with no light. She was much more comfortable going towards the door where there was some reassuring visibility .

"This better be good." Panty said as she wrenched open the door which opened with a creek.

The room inside was lit with candles, it was too dim for Panty's taste. Looking around, it was like a sort of medieval torture chamber.

"Whoa, what the fuck is this supposed to be?" Panty said looking around the room which was full of sinister devices. The selection was lacking in spikes and blades but was made up with a plentiful verity of ropes, leather, gags, and many other objects appropriate for a set for a BDSM porn flick.

In the middle of the room was a torture rack which Panty had a hard time approaching. Regardless she entered the room, which soon after the door had closed shut on it's own.

"Fuck!" Panty said trying to pull open the door. No use, it was locked. Panty didn't feel all to comfortable being locked in a room inside Stocking's mind without a way out. She'll be here all night. Damn, she didn't tell Brief what to do if she didn't return either. If she doesn't, she'll be caught for sure. If she was going to be busted, she better have something to show for it. Where the hell are the secrets at?

Suddenly the ropes from the torture rack in the middle of the room sprang to life. The ropes at the four corners of the wooden rack lashed forward and tied themselves tightly around Panty's wrists and ankles. In a few seconds the ropes had started to retract and Panty was bound properly to the torture rack.

"I'm in some deep shit."Panty said.

Someone came into a room through an entrance hidden behind a curtain. She approached Panty and inspected the rack to check of the ropes were secure. Panty couldn't properly turn her head to see who it was.

"Hold still Panty." Stocking said making herself visible in the candle light. She was wearing the night gown she had worn to bed.

"Stocking? What're you doing here?" Panty asked.

Without answering Stocking began turning the wheel of the rack, the ropes began to tighten.

"No use Stocking!" Panty said confidently. "You can't hurt me here. Regrettably I can't feel anything!"

"You can't, but it can." Stocking said with a hint of envy spinning the ropes even tighter. Black fumes started issuing from Panty.

"What's this?" Panty looking down at herself.

"Hold still." Stocking said again. She took off her stocking, it transformed into a sword. She stood over Panty on the torture rack and prepared to stab Panty, sword at the ready.

"Even if these are just your thoughts, killing me here on a torture rack is," Panty gulped "a little too much isn't it?"

The black fumes got even thicker as the tip of Stocking sword got closer and closer to Panty's chest.

"You're missing the point." Stocking said. "I'm here to kill the ghost."

"What ghost?" Panty asked nervously wondering if she'll see blood splash everywhere if Stocking ran her through.

Suddenly a thick black smoke exploded out of Panty's chest. Stocking made a series of quick slashes but the smoke was fast, it managed to get away. It swirled onto the floor and took the form of a large ghost.

"That ghost." Stocking replied.

"I have been discovered." the ghost growled.

Panty didn't recognize the ghost at first. It was extremely familiar.

"It's the ghost from two days ago, remember?" Stocking asked.

Now that she had said it, it did have some resemblance to that mind reading ghost they had fought last time. Stocking cut Panty down from the rack.

"You're dead!" Stocking cried as she rushed toward the ghost attempting to slash it.

The ghost was faster and stronger than before. It dodged Stocking's attack with ease. Stocking missed and was subjected to a counter attack. She was flung against the wall by the ghost's massive arms. Panty retaliated pulling out her Blacklace and making a few attempts at offense as well. The ghost dodged once more and the bullets hit the door behind him, breaking it open.

"Fool!" The ghost cackled as he ran out of the room down the Gothic hallway and into the darkness.

"Damn it..." Stocking said getting up, picking up her sword. "C'mon no time to waste. If he escapes it'll be a problem for everyone."

Stocking ran after the ghost, Panty followed right after.

"How did he get this strong?" Panty asked as she ran down the hallway deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"Maybe it was because you were using his powers?" Stocking said to Panty giving her the blame.

"Ara, so you knew?" Panty said with the guilt and amusement of a child caught while pulling a prank.

"I can feel it when someone keeps trying to pry into my mind all day. I'm sorry but you're not the most inconspicuous person I've met."

"How could you tell?" Panty asked.

"You gave the same feeling the ghost did when he attacked me. When we took care of him that night there wasn't any kind of bell toll to signal his passing so I supposed he must've went somewhere. Since you're here I assumed you did it with the ghosts powers."

The hallway became as dark as ever. It seemed almost endless. The paintings on the wall never repeated however, just how many paintings of sweets did Stocking have in her mind?

"Anyways, your mind is fucked up. What's with that room?" Panty asked.

"That wasn't my mind." Stocking said.

"What? Then what was it?"

There was a small chink of light at the end of the hallway, or the tunnel, so to speak.

"That was my dream." Stocking admitted with embarrassment.

The had reached the end of the hallway, there was no floor to continue the path. It ended and soon Panty and Stocking were both falling through the pink sky of a candy land world.

Clouds of cotton candy, hills of ice cream, mountains of cake, you get the picture.

"This, is my mind!" Stocking said with wonder as they landed softly next to a waterfall of tea.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Stocking said transfixed with the setting. "They're so cute!" she cried as she started petting little jelly bean creatures.

The little candies scattered when a horrible gagging sound came from the sugar grass meadow. Stocking ran over to check what it was after biting the head off of one of the jelly bean creatures.

"Blargh! Take me back! This is horrible! I can **feel **the sugar!" Panty said clutching her throat. "It's in my lungs!" She wheezed.

"I thought you couldn't feel pain here." Stocking teased licking her fingers.

"Kill me..."

"Get up! The ghost is right over there!" Stocking pointed to the ghost heading towards a portal at the end of the grass meadow.

"I'll kill that fucker." Panty said spitting sugar grass out of her mouth.

They ran full speed across the meadow towards the ghost.

"We're not going to make it in time!" Stocking yelled.

"In time for what?" Panty asked.

"If the ghost gets through that portal, it'll escape my mind and return to the real world!"

Indeed, at the far end of the meadow was a purple portal that was practically waiting for the ghost.

"Cliche!" Panty said in disgust.

The ghost was right in front of the portal with one foot already through.

"I bid you adieu angels. I shall be even more unstoppable in the real world!" The ghost cackled and plunged head first into the portal.

Meanwhile Brief was sitting next to Stocking's bed, transfixed at what he was seeing. Panty had started out holding Stocking's hand when she began to read her mind. Apparently as she got deeper, more body contact was necessary. Now with Panty submerged in Stocking's mind to the point of being able to feel the sugar inside, Panty was full on the bed, both her and Stocking in an erotic half naked embrace. Brief was holding the dildo in both sweaty hands living out his Yuri fantasy. He had been staring non stop for the last fifteen minutes.

He almost didn't notice the black smoke drifting from Stocking's nostrils.

"W-what the?" Brief said as he took a closer look at Stocking's nose. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker.

Then in a split second, the top half of the enormous ghost popped out of Stocking's nose. The surprised Brief jumped back in shock.

"I AM FREE!" The ghost cheered.

There was a shriek of terror from Brief, a very loud buzzing noise like a chainsaw, a roar of pain from the ghost...

Back in Stocking's mind, Panty was on all fours exhausted from running through a thick field of sugar grass.

"Damn it... We lost him! It's over!" Panty said once again developing a sugar asthma. The portal had closed after the ghost had went through it. "Why did the portal close?" Panty asked.

"It opened after you came in." Stocking explained. "A simple rule of one comes in, one goes out."

"How do we get out?" Panty asked.

"We have to wake up. It'll take hours though..." Stocking said.

"But I wasn't asleep! I was right next to you trying to read your mind!" Panty denied.

"You could have fallen asleep..."

"Fuck!" Panty said pounding the ground once more with her fists.

"Care to explain how you got into my room in the first place?" Stocking asked.

"Well... hey, what's that? Panty said quickly changing the subject.

There was a small purple dot where the portal had been. It grew larger and larger until there was another portal replacing the first one.

"But how?" Stocking asked.

"Kickass! Sleep soundly Stocking, I'll take care of this one! Can't stand another minutes in this sugar hell." Panty said picking up her gun and marching towards the portal going off the chase the ghost. She was then flung backwards by the force of the ghost emerging from the portal.

"It's back!" Stocking said.

"RAAARRGH!" The ghost roared.

"Why the fuck did it come back?" Panty asked.

There was something wrong with the ghost. It seemed to be in pain. Upon closer examination, there was a vibrating giant pink dildo sticking out of the Ghost's eye.

"THE FAGNUT STABBED ME!" The ghost screeched holding it's eye, the vibrating base of the dildo protruding between it's fingers like it was stabbed with a chainsaw.

"Nice one Geek Boy!" Panty yelled. "Now! Stocking!"

Stocking ran forward and cut the ghosts in eighths like a pizza.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN I BE INJURED BY THIS... A MERE EARTHLY OBJECT!" The ghost wheezed over the buzzing as his end was approaching.

Panty, like two nights ago ran in front of the ghost and put the gun to his chest.

"It's an angel's blessing!" Panty jeered.

Stocking looked away.

"Now repent!"

BLAM

BLAM BLAM

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

**B - L - A - M**

**BLAM!**

"CURSES!" (splodes)

Panty blew off the smoke from her gun. It turned back into a pair of panties that she pulled back on. Stocking caught the dildo that had been in the ghost as it was flying away from the explosion along with the styrofoam debris. The ghost destroyed and Panty's power no longer with her, the portal closed.

"Damn... I guess... we'll have to be here for a while now" Panty said hoping for another portal.

"Might as well enjoy myself." Stocking said digging a slice of cake out of the ground.

Panty picked up the dildo that Stocking had discarded away. The batteries were dead from use in the maximum setting. She frowned as she watched Stocking enjoying her second piece of cake. She didn't feel the dildo was usable after using to kill a ghost. It is going to be a long night...

"Or is it?" Panty sneered.

Straining hard on one of her fantasies the candy world dissolved around around them.

"Eh?" Stocking said as the cake melted away along with her perfect sugar world.

The setting solidified and both Panty and Stocking were naked on something soft.

"What'd you do Panty?" Stocking said angrily pulling a sheet over herself. "Is this a bed?

"Oh my! I think I'm dreaming!" She laughed.

The door at the far end of the fuzzy pink bedroom opened. A mob of nude macho men and hot studs marched into the room.

About the time Panty had destroyed the ghost, Brief was breathing heavily after having just stabbed something with the dildo. After calming himself down he was now bent over Panty and looking up Stocking nose.

"W-where'd it go?" Brief breathed trying his best not to touch Panty as he bent over her.

Out of nowhere Panty hugged Brief from below and pulled him onto the bed. He was now sandwiched between her and Stocking. Too happy to make any noise, all he could do was smile and go with the flow.

"No! Not there..." Panty moaned in her sleep squeezing Brief who was in his own world by now.

"Bitter..." Stocking also moaned in her sleep, tossing and turning as if she was in a horrible nightmare.

"Esctacy..." Brief sighed. God only knows what kind of punishment awaits him in the morning. Live for the moment, it was worth it. As he listened to the bell toll he thought, where ever Panty was in her dream, that's where he wanted to be.

_Clap your hands... Clap your hands. Clap-clap-clap-clap your hands._

**END**


End file.
